


Larga vida al rey

by Taniushka12



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Blood, Corruption, Crow Yamaguchi Tadashi, Dark Magic, Demon Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, minor worldbuilding, unrequited tsukkiyama
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taniushka12/pseuds/Taniushka12
Summary: Yamaguchi dejó su aldea para aprender el arte de la magia, tal vez no con el ser más confiable, pero el único que conocía.En sus dos años con Oikawa dudó a veces de su lugar en el castillo del príncipe, y no fue hasta el último momento que se arrepintió del destino que había elegido. Pero al ver el cielo y la tierra teñidos de rojo ya sabía que era demasiado tarde.





	1. Circulo de cuervos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este au lo estoy escribiendo desde el año pasado, y estaba en 21.000 palabras cuando mi netbook se bloqueó ;_; Ahora ya la tengo devuelta, pero en el mientras tanto lo comencé desde cero, y ahora voy a tratar de ir publicando los capítulos como se debe u_u

 Yamaguchi Tadashi no era el mejor cuervo, él no era el más rápido ni el más fuerte, cosa que le causó varios problemas a lo largo de su entonces corta vida. No, él tenía algo que la gran mayoría no tenía, a pesar de no estar seguro si aquello era bueno o no. Él tenía magia negra.

 Un día hacía muchos años, su madre le había explicado que algunos cuervos poseían más magia de la necesitaban para transformarse. En ese tiempo le había creído a pesar de no tener prueba alguna de ello, pues era pequeño e impresionable, pero años más parte lo descubrió por su cuenta. Y también por accidente.

 Había tenido ocho años cuando, mientras trataba de no morir al ser atacado por los animales salvajes de la estepa cerca de su pueblo, conjuró un pequeño fuego negro lo suficientemente grande para salir ileso. Lo había visto con asombro y un poco de temor, antes de ir a mostrarle a su mejor amigo. Mientras él lo miraba con fascinación y una gran sonrisa, Tsukishima lo veía con el ceño fruncido y tomando su distancia.

 —¿Qué pasa, Tsukki? —Le preguntó al notar su inquietud—. ¿No te gusta?

 Pudo ver como se movía incomodo en el lugar, mirando a su alrededor antes de agarrarle la muñeca.

 —Yamaguchi, no creo que sea buena idea hacer esto aquí. —Él miró la pequeña llama en la palma de su mano y luego a los ojos de su amigo, sin entender.

 —¿Por qué?

 —Sólo no lo hagas. ¿Está bien?

 —... Está bien.

 Y de un movimiento ésta se apagó tristemente. Eso lo desanimó, por un rato, pero eventualmente volvió a tratar de invocar la pequeña flama en su casa. Su familia no podía ayudarlo, no ahora que estaban todos muertos, y su familia adoptiva consistente de Tsukishima y su hermano Akiteru no aportaban mucho a su situación. Las pocas veces que lo veían tratar actuaban de forma diferente, su mejor amigo con intranquilidad y su hermano con una sonrisa titubeante.

 Aun así, al no tener ningún referente de la magia ni contacto con las demás personas de la aldea (pues, al ser pequeña, la noticia de lo que lo vieron hacer se expandió con rapidez, y pudo notar como la gente comenzó a verlo extraño), su ánimo fue oscureciéndose a pesar de que su interés siga latente. Dejó de tratar de producir algo diferente, pero su mejor amigo todavía podía verlo hacer brotar pequeñas llamas de la punta de sus dedos en la oscuridad del invierno.

 

 Los años pasaron, y no surgió nada del tema hasta que pasaron sus quince inviernos, que salieron los dos cuervos jóvenes a conseguir algo de comer. En forma de cuervo remontaron los cielos por arriba de los arboles esqueléticos del bosque, buscando algún animal herido o muerto o algún viajero imprudente para robarle. A ninguno de los dos les gustaba ese método, pero en esas épocas donde la comida escaseaba no había mucho más para hacer.

 Pronto divisaron una figura encapuchada cabalgando por el camino congelado. Lo siguieron en lo alto un buen trecho, hasta que le vieron desmontar, y Yamaguchi descendió con intenciones de robarle el bolso mientras que Tsukishima buscaba por el caballo. La intención era hacerlo rápido, pero no esperó que la figura se girara hacia él, y que a mitad de su vuelo se destransformara devuelta en humano.

  Rodó por el suelo sin poder contener su sorpresa, y cuando levantó la mirada hacia el encapuchado encapuchada hubo algo en su figura que lo mantuvo petrificado. Tenía un aura oscura, pero también conocida. Podía escuchar los graznidos de su amigo gritándole que corriera, pero en vez de eso preguntó.

 —¿Q-qué me hiciste?

 —Te volví humano, ¿No es obvio?

 —¿Cómo hiciste eso?

 Sabía que tendría que correr, sabía que no era lo suficientemente fuerte para salir ileso de un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y menos si lo que sospechaba era cierto. Pero aun así no podía dejar de mirar a la oscuridad dentro de la capucha. No sabía si por miedo o esperanza.

 —¿Magia? —El tono de la persona era de burla, como si no pudiera creer que él le esté preguntando eso— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

 Yamaguchi se quedó en silencio. Era eso el aura conocida que sentía, era la energía de la magia negra. La misma que sentía cuando creaba el fuego oscuro de sus dedos, pero amplificada por mil. Los separaban varios metros, pero podía sentir el poder emanando de la figura oscura. Yamaguchi tragó saliva, sin poder evitar sentir envidia.

 De repente el extraño se sacó por fin la capucha, y Yamaguchi pudo pensar dos cosas. Que el joven en frente de él con su pelo castaño y ojos rasgados era definitivamente atractivo, y que al mismo tiempo era, a juzgar por los cuernos adornando su cabeza y los ojos rojo sangre, un demonio. Abrió la boca y comenzó a hablarle, pero su cabeza seguía en otro lado, sintiendo a flor de piel la diferencia de su magia contra la suya y al mismo tiempo sintiendo un gran impulso por hacer algo potencialmente muy estúpido.

 Un paso hacia él lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

 —Oye, ¿Escuchaste algo de lo que te dije? —Preguntó el demonio con impaciencia. Él se quedó en silencio unos segundos más, sin poder quitar sus ojos de su cara.

 —Yo...

 Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el impacto de alguien contra el demonio, y antes que Yamaguchi pudiera procesar lo que estaba pasando, ese alguien lo estaba agarrando del brazo y huyendo de ahí. Luego de la sorpresa inicial pudo ver que se trataba de Tsukishima.

 —¿T-Tsukki? —Él no contestó nada por varios minutos, hasta que en una vuelta por un árbol se giró hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

 —¿Qué estabas haciendo? —Le susurró entre dientes mientras corrían—. ¿Por qué te quedaste mirándolo sin hacer nada?

 —No podía... No podía moverme. —Respondió en el mismo volumen, inventando una excusa.

 Pudo ver como él miraba hacia atrás, asegurándose que el demonio no los estuviera persiguiendo. Dieron la vuelta en un árbol hueco para tomar aire, y Yamaguchi comenzó a sentir como sus extremidades se aflojaban. Tomó aire varias veces, antes de decir.

 —Tsukki, ese era un demonio.

 —Sí, lo note. —Contestó él sin ánimos.

 —Él... Él tenía magia.

 —Sí, Yamaguchi, los demonios tienen magia, ¿y qué?

 —Nunca sentí un aura tan fuerte...—Comenzó para sí mismo, voz teñida de miedo y asombro al mismo tiempo. Tsukishima se giró hacia él con el ceño fruncido, pero no dijo nada. Él se quedó unos segundos más en silencio, hasta que admitió en un susurro—. Él podría enseñarme.

 Pudo sentir como su mejor amigo se tensaba, y como segundos después suspiraba, antes de sacar algo de entre sus ropas y empujarlo contra su pecho. Él se sorprendió un poco por el gesto, pero luego inspeccionó lo que le dio. Sintió primero la textura rugosa de la tapa y el papel dentro de ésta.

 —¿Qué es esto?

 —Un libro, Yamaguchi.

 —Puedo ver eso, pero ¿qué...?

 —Sólo... —Miró al camino de vuelta antes de girarse hacia él—. Sólo acéptalo y cállate. ¿Puedes volar?

 —Creo, pero...

 Tsukishima no le dio tiempo para responder, transformándose en mitad del salto y alejándose volando, mientras que Yamaguchi lo seguía apresuradamente. Pero al llegar a su casa fue lo primero que preguntó.

 —Tsukki, ¿qué era el libro que me diste?

 —Tú lo tienes, ¿no? Fíjate tú mismo.

 Frunció un poco el ceño, confundido con el tono hostil de su amigo dirigido a él, pero luego inspeccionó el libro. Tenía curiosas ilustraciones y un olor peculiar, más que un libro viejo normal. No le tomó mucho tiempo en entender por fin lo que era.

 —Es... ¿Es un libro de magia? —Sus ojos se agrandaron de la sorpresa y miró a su amigo con una mezcla entre confusión y felicidad. Él no despegó su mirada del piso.

 —Mientras tú... distraías al demonio, yo se lo robé. Tal vez puedas sacar algo que te sirva de ahí.

 Yamaguchi lo miró sin poder creerlo, pero después sonrió y, sin poder aguantarlo, lo abrazó.

 —Gracias Tsukki, muchas gracias. Este libro es perfecto.

 Tsukishima se tensó por unos segundos, antes de dejar escapar un suspiro y ponerle una mano en su espalda. No estaba técnicamente correspondiendo el abrazo, pero a Yamaguchi no le importaba.

 —Sólo no se lo muestres a los otros. —Agregó en voz baja, y él asintió con fuerza. Su sonrisa recién decayó cuando escuchó a su mejor amigo susurrar algo, muy bajo y amortiguado por su cabello—. No te vayas.

 Él no contestó, estrechando más su abrazo y sin poder evitar mirar al bosque por la ventana.

 

 No había sabido por qué Tsukishima había hecho eso, pero esperaba con todo su corazón que no fuera un extraño plan para hacerlo dejar de aprender, pues ocurrió obviamente lo contrario. Pasó los siguientes días y noches leyendo el libro, de arriba a abajo varias veces antes de por fin comenzar a practicar los hechizos, y cuando comenzó ya no pudo parar.

 Trató de mantener el secreto, pues recordaba lo que le había dicho Tsukishima hacía años (y lo que le había recordado hace poco), pero no fue tan difícil que los rumores comenzaran. Había gente que lo veía correr hacia el bosque con un libro extraño, otros que lo escucharon recitar cosas por lo bajo, y hasta algunos que afirmaban haberlo visto beber sangre de los animales de la frontera como un sucio demonio. Lo cual era una cruel mentira.

 —¡Yo nunca hice eso, Tsukki! —Se quejó un día mientras los dos estaban sentados en el piso, comiendo el modesto almuerzo que consiguió Akiteru—. Y nunca lo haría, ni siquiera sé por qué lo dicen... —Se encogió en sí mismo, molesto y de algún modo herido por esas acusaciones sin sentido. Tsukishima chasqueó la lengua.

 —Ignóralos, a quien le importa lo que digan.

 —A mí me importa... Están volviendo a verme de esa forma. —Comentó por lo bajo, en referencia al tiempo cuando se mudó con los Tsukishima después de la muerte de su familia. A la tierna edad de siete años ese tipo de cosas lo marcaron para mal.

 —No va a pasar nada. —Le contestó mirándolo de costado. _Estoy aquí_  estaba implícito, y Yamaguchi se lo agradeció en silencio, pero aun así se sentía intranquilo allí. Mientras más leía el libro, más cosas podía ver que no le salían y más la gente del pueblo se alejaba de él. Incluso con su presencia incondicional podía sentir que se quedaba solo.

 Odiaba sentirse solo.

 

* * *

 

 

 Meses habían pasado desde que Yamaguchi había conseguido ese curioso libro de dudosa procedencia, y Akiteru les había dejado el trabajo de la caza completamente a ellos. No le gustaba mucho la idea de dejar a su hermano y a su mejor amigo hacer eso solos todo el tiempo, pero últimamente los resultados de sus salidas eran mucho más productivos que las de él, por lo que tuvo que aceptarlo.

 Además, al tener más caza, Akiteru comenzó a aprovechar e ir al pueblo para venderlo y cambiarlo por otros recursos que necesitaran, o simplemente para darle el gusto a su familia. Después de todo, no todos los días los tres podían tener una gran cena.

 Con su capa oscura y su frente en alto, Akiteru nunca dejó que la mala fama de su familia le afectara, y defendería a sus seres queridos si se daba la oportunidad. Dada oportunidad lo agarró por la espalda cuando, ese día luego de comprar unos vegetales escuchó una conversación en un puesto detrás suyo.

 —...¿Un chico rubio y otro con pecas? —Al reconocer la descripción de su familia se detuvo en su lugar, disimulando para escuchar mejor—. ¿Para qué los quieres?

 —Uno de ellos robó algo importante para mí, y lo necesito devuelta.

 —¿Qué cosa? ¿Un libro?

 —Sí, exactamente.

 El mercante chasqueó la lengua.

 —Ese Yamaguchi, ya sabía yo que estaba en asuntos turbios. Lo veo todos los días con ese libro extraño en el bosque, pero ahora creo que estará en su casa.

 —¿Sería tan amable de decirme dónde está?

 —Claro. Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

 Akiteru no terminó de escuchar la conversación, huyendo discretamente del mercado y luego corriendo lo más rápido posible hacia su casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felices fiestas ;)


	2. Aprendiz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pobre Akiteru no le dan un respiro u_u Tampoco a Tsukki, pero prometo que es el último capitulo donde hago eso.

 Los dos amigos se encontraban en el pequeño espacio que era la sala de su casa, Tsukishima al lado de la ventana, viendo la nieve caer, mientras que Yamaguchi estaba acostado en el piso releyendo algunos de los hechizos que todavía no podía formar. Uno pensaría que con los meses ya habría podido hacer más de la mitad de ellos, pero con frustración miraba la gran cantidad de cosas que no conseguía lograr.

 Se encogió sobre sí mismo, molesto con su incapacidad de avanzar, cuando de repente Akiteru entró en la casa con rapidez. Los dos jóvenes se giraron hacia él mientras que tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire.

 —Kei, Tadashi, ¿de dónde habían sacado ese libro?

 Yamaguchi miró a su amigo, y mientras él le confesaba brevemente su cruzada con el demonio hace unos meses pudo ver como Akiteru los miraba con una pequeña decepción y un extraño pánico creciente. Al terminar se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta y se tapó la boca con una mano.

 —¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó entonces su hermano. Akiteru tomó aire, antes de ir a abrir la puerta de atrás con prisa.

 —Escuché a alguien en el mercado, el demonio al cual le _robaron_ supongo. Preguntó por ustedes y alguien le dio nuestra casa y...—Suspiró, mirando entre su familia y la puerta—. Yo lo distraeré lo más que pueda.

 Él agarró su libro, el libro que creó todo ese problema, y lo abrazó contra sí con miedo mientras veía a Tsukishima decirle algo a su hermano en voz baja. Los dos salieron y remontaron un vuelo bajo por el bosque, procurando que el demonio no los vea si se encontraba cerca. Podían escuchar los cascos del caballo cerca de su casa, y por un momento pensaron que estaban a salvo, hasta que de repente vieron una sombra deslizándose por entre los árboles y segundos más tarde los dos rodaron por el piso.

 Antes que pudiera levantarse sus músculos se contrajeron, incapaces de moverse, y mirando a Tsukishima lo mismo le había pasado a él. En un segundo la sombra se arrastró hacia ellos, y poco a poco ésta fue tomando la forma encapuchada que habían visto meses atrás, para luego revelar al demonio con una obvia mueca de molestia.

 —La próxima vez que pretendan engañar a un demonio háganlo con alguien más competente.

 —Dice el que perdió un libro y se dio cuenta meses después. —Respondió Tsukishima por lo bajo, para terror de Yamaguchi. El demonio lo fulminó con la mirada, y con un movimiento de mano el cuerpo de su amigo comenzó a arrastrarse hacia él, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para agarrarlo del cuello de su capa.

 —Tú eres el que lo robó, ¿cierto? —Tsukishima no dijo nada, y el demonio rió. El libro se sentía más pesado entre sus ropas—. ¿Y ahora no dices nada?

 —No tengo nada para de...—Una mano en su cuello lo interrumpió, mientras que en los ojos rojos del demonio podía verse las llamas de su enojo.

 —Mira, he tenido unos meses muy largos y no puedo volver a mi reino sin ese libro. Vas a devolvérmelo ahora, o te lo sacaré por la fuerza.

 Ninguna palabra salió de la boca del cuervo, y Yamaguchi sentía como su respiración se atragantaba en su garganta como si él fuera el ahorcado. Abrazó el libro más contra sí mismo con miedo. Miedo por su mejor amigo, por sí mismo, y por la perspectiva de dejar sus estudios antes de que dieran frutos. Sin saber que hacer recordó su primer encuentro con el demonio y una idea inverosímil se formó en su cabeza.

 —¡E-espera!

 Sintió su punzante mirada roja sobre él, y luego un escalofrío.

 —Tú otra vez... ¿Qué quieres?

 —Fui yo. —Él lo miró con una ceja levantada, mientras que Tsukishima a su vez lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Se lamió los labios—. Yo robé tu libro.

 —Sí, claro. —Rió con sarcasmo—. Por favor, no tenías la fuerza suficiente para robarlo mientras no estaba mirando.

 —P-pero... ¡Él lo robó para mí!

 Su sonrisa pasó a ser una fina línea, y Yamaguchi por fin tuvo su completa atención.

 —¿Por qué?

 —Porque... Quería aprender. —El demonio alzó una ceja con escepticismo.

 —Pensé que los cambiaformas no podían aprender magia. —Yamaguchi frunció un poco el ceño con confusión por el nombre, pero aun así siguió.

 —Bueno...

 —Yamaguchi. —Lo cortó su amigo. Él se quedó en silencio sin estar seguro si debía continuar o no, y podía ver como la mirada del demonio se movía entre los dos. Finalmente soltó a Tsukishima, dejando que cayera sobre el colchón de nieve, y se giró hacia él.

 —Está bien, _cuervo_ , muéstrame lo que puedes hacer. —De repente Yamaguchi sintió todo su peso caer sobre él, y trastabilló un poco. Se le erizó la piel al ver el par de colmillos blancos que sobresalían de su seca sonrisa—. Haz un poco de magia.

 Podía ver de reojo como su amigo negaba con la cabeza, pero aun así tomó un gran respiro. Trató de calmarse pero al tratar de recordar las cosas que había leído y cuales les había salido se dio cuenta que su mente estaba en blanco, y al ver la sonrisa del demonio decayendo decidió hacer lo único que sabía que podía hacer. Con dedos temblorosos creó una pequeña llama negra con chispas rojas y violetas. Si bien era más grande de las que creaba hacía unos años, no era lo suficiente para sorprender al demonio, el cual lo miraba ahora con pura molestia pintada en su rostro.

 —¿ _Eso_ es lo único que puedes hacer? —Una ola de calor lo rodeó, derritiendo un gran circulo de nieve a su alrededor mientras que Yamaguchi se encogía sobre sí—. Robas mi libro, me haces perder el tiempo yendo y volviendo, ¿y un pequeño fuego es lo único que puedes conjurar?

 —No... Yo...

 —No importa, encontraré el libro yo mismo con mis propios métodos. Alguno de los dos va a ceder, y si no lo hacen siempre está ese otro en la cabaña.

 —Espera...

  _Dale el libro, Tadashi_ pensó, curiosamente con el tono de Tsukishima. _Sólo dáselo, no vale la pena, termina con todo esto_. Tendría que dárselo de una vez y olvidarse del tema, pero mientras más veía el círculo insípido entre los copos de nieve que caían, enterraba más sus manos en la tapa dura y lo abrazaba más contra su cuerpo.

 ¿Así terminaba todo? Se preguntó en silencio mientras él se giraba a su amigo otra vez. No podía escuchar lo que decían, miedo y frustración inundando sus pulmones incapacitándolo para respirar. ¿Así terminaba todo, con su pobre demostración y sin la oportunidad de mejorar, con la gran probabilidad de morir?

 Se mordió el labio con fuerza y apretó sus puños, temblando. Convocó todo el poder que tenía y trató de usar el primer hechizo fuerte que apareció en su memoria. La nieve alrededor de él comenzó a elevarse y transformarse en hielo, que luego tiró en dirección del demonio. Los proyectiles se clavaron en los arboles alrededor de éste, derritiéndose con rapidez, pero su objetivo se había cumplido. Tenía su completa atención.

 Sentía su cabeza dar vueltas, agotado mentalmente por la tarea que hizo, pero aun así tomó unas bocanadas de aire antes de pedirle sin darse el tiempo para arrepentirse.

 —Enséñame.

 Ahora los dos, el demonio y Tsukishima, lo miraban con sorpresa. El primero hizo una sonrisa ladeada, pero con el ceño fruncido.

 —¿Que...?

 —¡E-enséñame! —Repitió con más fuerza.

 —Yama-

 —¡Quiero- quiero que me enseñes, yo...! Yo... Es cierto que no sé mucho, pero lo que puedo hacer lo practiqué solo, por mi cuenta. —Frunció el ceño, sin poder evitar sentir un escozor detrás de sus ojos—. Quiero saber más, pero **necesito** a alguien que me enseñe.

 Luego de decir eso se hizo el silencio, mientras que el otro sorprendentemente meditaba sus palabras.

 —¿Por qué haría eso? —Preguntó secamente.

 —...Yo sé dónde está el libro...—Susurró, sabiendo que si lo mataba ahí mismo sería más fácil conseguirlo que aceptar su propuesta—. A-además, podría servirte de algo... Por favor...

 —Yamaguchi, no...

 —Cállate. —Lo cortó el demonio, y se hizo el silencio otra vez. Inspiró y exhaló lentamente, ignorando el par de ojos que lo veían ansiosamente—. Enseñarte... y que hagas trabajos para mí... —Suspiró con exasperación, pero su enojo primario ya había pasado, y una suave sonrisa comenzó a formarse en los labios del cuervo—. ¿Sabes qué? Está bien. ¿Por qué no? —Se quedó unos segundos en silencio, hasta que una pequeña sonrisa se formó también en sus labios—. Después de todo, tú serías mi aprendiz ¿no? Me gusta la idea de tener un... _aprendiz._

 Su sonrisa se ensanchó, y el demonio lo miró unos segundos antes de darle la mano.

 —Oikawa Tooru.

 De reojo podía ver la figura de Tsukishima, la forma en que fruncía el ceño hacia él. Si se lo hubiera quedado mirando más de un segundo hubiera visto no sólo sorpresa, sino enojo, tristeza, y miedo.

 Estrechó la mano del demonio, de Oikawa, con fuerza eufórica.

 —¡Y-Yamaguchi Tadashi!

 No podía creer que había accedido, y no daba cabida a su felicidad. Dejó ir su mano al escuchar el sonido de los cascos del caballo, y segundos después Oikawa se encontró sentado en su lomo.

 —Mira, ya tendría que haber vuelto a mi reino hace dos meses así que nos vamos lo más rápido posible. Despídete de todos tus seres queridos, duerme bien, etcétera. Nos vemos pasado mañana al salir el sol.

 Y con eso comenzó a cabalgar a paso normal por el bosque devuelta a la aldea. Yamaguchi se giró a su mejor amigo con una gran sonrisa y con intenciones de ayudarlo a levantarse, pero éste rechazó su mano con enojo. Se levantó solo, mirándolo desde arriba, y un leve sentimiento de culpabilidad inundó su corazón antes que se diera vuelta y remontara vuelo hacia su casa.

 Yamaguchi se quedó ahí parado, en el medio del bosque y rodeado de nieve. Por un lado estaba Oikawa montado en su caballo por el suelo, y por el otro estaba Tsukishima en el cielo. Remontó vuelo y siguió a su mejor amigo, por última vez.

 

 

 La vuelta a casa fue una mezcla de emociones. Cuando llegaron, Akiteru los bombardeó con preguntas de lo que había pasado y Yamaguchi le contó lo ocurrido, sin contener su emoción al contarle de su partida. Akiteru se mostraba feliz porque estuviera siguiendo sus sueños, pero él podía notar la forma en que su sonrisa vacilaba de vez en cuando, cuando pensaba que no lo veía. Tsukishima en cambio no apareció en el resto del día.

 —¿Tsukki? —Preguntó en la oscuridad de la noche al entrar a su habitación compartida. No tenía sueño, pero iba a pasar un último tiempo con su mejor amigo le gustara o no. Lo ubicó acostado en su cama, y él se sentó a su lado con cuidado de no incomodarlo mucho—. ¿Estás despierto? —No escuchó respuesta, pero conocía el sonido de su amigo durmiendo y sabía que en ese momento no lo estaba. Hizo una mueca—. Perdón por dejarlos tan repentinamente, yo... Es algo que tengo que hacer, ¿sí? ... —Sintió como Tsukishima se encogía más en sí mismo—... Te voy a extrañar, Tsukki.

 Se quedó unos segundos sentado ahí, y cuando se levantó para irse una mano lo detuvo. Los ojos dorados de Tsukishima lo perforaron desde la oscuridad de la habitación, y en un parpadeo se encontró devuelta en la cama, sus brazos entrelazados con los de su amigo. Yamaguchi hubiera sonreído, de no ser por las palabras frías y húmedas en su oído.

 —No sabía que pudieras ser tan egoísta.

 Sus palabras le dolieron, pero aun así podía sentir el vago temblor con el que las pronunciaba.

 —No digas eso, Tsukki... —Comenzó, en voz baja y sin rastro alguno de agresión—. Tú sabes que es lo que siempre quise... —Se mordió el labio, sintiendo como el otro se tensaba en su abrazo—. Perdón.

 —Cállate.

 Lo estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos, y se quedaron en silencio unos cuantos minutos, sin saber cuándo sería la próxima vez que lo vería.

 —Oye, Tsukki, —Le susurró con una sonrisa—, cuando vuelva, te prometo que ya no tendrás que protegerme. No dejaré que nada nos pase.

 Silencio.

 —¿Vas a volver?

 Silencio.

 —Claro que sí. Volveré a verte.

 Silencio otra vez, y nadie se atrevió a romperlo. Los minutos comenzaron a pasar, y Yamaguchi fue cerrando sus ojos, cansado de lo que ese día deparó para ellos. Podía sentir como comenzaba a dormirse, cuando un movimiento a su lado lo alertó, y segundos después sintió una suave y cálida presión en sus labios. Le tomó unos segundos entender que Tsukishima lo estaba besando, y puso toda su concentración en no moverse para que no se diera cuenta que estaba despierto.

 No fue hasta que escuchó la respiración de un dormido que Yamaguchi abrió sus ojos, tiempo después. Lo miró con un gran sentimiento de tristeza y finalmente suspiró.

 —Perdón Tsukki.

 

 

 Dos días más tarde Yamaguchi se encontró en frente del demonio y su caballo, dos figuras imponentes iluminadas por detrás con la luz del amanecer. Akiteru había pasado el día anterior dando consejos y brindándole cualquier cosa que sirva de apoyo, pero decidió quedarse en su casa al momento de su ida. Su hermano, en cambio, insistió en acompañarlo hasta que se vaya, ¿y quién era Yamaguchi para negarse?

 —Si tienes todo entonces despídete de tu amigo y nos vamos. —Sentenció Oikawa sin mirarlo, echándole una mirada a los cuervos que presenciaban de lejos la escena.

 Yamaguchi trató de ignorar los ojos fríos a su alrededor, y se giró a Tsukishima con una media sonrisa, triste por la despedida. Pensó que su amigo no diría nada ni haría nada, pero al abrazarlo él respondió con la misma, si no mayor, intensidad. Nadie mencionó nada de lo que pasó esa noche, y con su cara al lado de su oído le susurró.

 —Te extrañaré, Tsukki.

 —Yo también. —Escuchó en un susurro casi inaudible.

 Al separarse, Oikawa los estaba mirando con una ceja levantada pero no hizo ninguna acotación innecesaria. En vez de eso carraspeó un poco y preguntó.

 —¿No llevas nada?

 Él se encogió de hombros, pero luego le mostró un collar que llevaba, con una piedra verde con vetas rojas.

 —Esto es lo único de valor que tengo. Me lo regaló mi madre antes de morir. —Agregó en un susurro.

 —Qué triste. Déjame verlo.

 Se desmontó de su caballo y acercó su cara al pendiente con interés moderado, y Yamaguchi se tensó un poco al tenerlo tan cerca. Miró de reojo a Tsukishima, y podía ver como él lo fulminaba con la mirada. Trató de poner distancia entre ellos lo más discretamente posible, pero Oikawa al parecer lo notó, al mirarlo con confusión y luego reírse al ver la cara de su amigo. Finalmente se alejó con una sonrisa.

 —Lindo canalizador. No pensé que ustedes tendrían de esos.

 —¿Qué?

 —Esa piedra, —Señaló con una ceja levantada—, es un canalizador. ¿No lo sabías?

 —Ella nunca me dijo mucho de la magia...

 —Hmm... —Chasqueó la lengua—. Vamos a tener que corregir eso. —Se giró hacia Tsukishima con una sonrisa—. Y tú. No te preocupes por tu amigo, me aseguraré que no le pase nada demasiado malo.

 Se montó devuelta en su caballo mientras reía de su propio comentario, y Tsukishima se giró a él con sutil preocupación. Yamaguchi tragó saliva, pero le ofreció una sonrisa antes de girarse a Oikawa. Él se aseguró que todo estuviera en su lugar, todos sus libros al fondo de su bolso, y finalmente le avisó que se iban. Yamaguchi miró la forma en que el caballo comenzaba a trotar, solo, y preguntó con confusión.

 —¿Y yo?

 —Eres un cuervo, ¿no? —Le contestó sin mirarlo—. Vuela.

 Hizo una mueca, pero luego le dedicó unas palabras a su mejor amigo, antes de remontar vuelo.

 —Adiós Tsukki.

 Tsukishima vio sus figuras alejarse por el frío camino del bosque hasta que los perdió de vista. Las figuras del demonio a caballo, seguido de un pequeño cuervo.

 

* * *

 

 

 No había pasado más de unas horas en vuelo cuando de repente Yamaguchi descendió, tomando un respiro. Estiró sus brazos luego de respirar, sacándose el entumecimiento de encima.

 —¿Por qué paraste? —Escuchó a Oikawa preguntar, a lo lejos.

 —Me duelen los brazos. —Respondió con fuerza para que lo escuchara—. Nunca estuve tanto tiempo en vuelo.

 Esperó una respuesta, y al no obtener una comenzó a pensar que el demonio lo había dejado atrás, pero cuando levantó la cabeza para verlo una mano lo agarró del cuello de su capa y lo montó sobre el caballo. Se agarró con cuidado de su cintura para no caerse.

 —Otra cosa que tendremos que mejorar, querido aprendiz.

 Tragó saliva, tratando de ignorar el escalofrío que le dio al escuchar la última palabra. Los minutos pasaron, silencio más allá del trote del caballo, y Yamaguchi creyó que iba a quedarse así hasta que Oikawa comenzó a hablar.

 —El rubio del pueblo... ¿ustedes...? — Su tono era mayormente serio, pero Yamaguchi podía reconocer tintes de curiosidad, y tal vez de algo parecido a la burla.

 —No. —Respondió sin mirarlo, y pudo ver como se giraba un poco para verlo con la ceja levantada. —Es mi mejor amigo.

 Oikawa rió.

 —No parecía.

 —Es, es como un hermano para mí. —Trató de defenderse, sintiéndose un poco mal en el proceso.

 —No para él.

 Ahora sí sus palabras tomaron un tono burlón, pero aun así Yamaguchi respondió por lo bajo.

 —Lo sé.

 No hablaron mucho más, y al rato Tadashi volvió a convertirse en cuervo para seguir el camino volando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y este es el último capitulo de introducción a la vida previa de Yamaguchi y su relación con los demás, a partir de ahora Oikawa va a ser más prominente a pesar de ser bajo el punto de vista del cuervo 
> 
> PD: Tal vez tarde más tiempo en escribir el siguiente ya que estoy con las pruebas, pero ya pasé mucho tiempo pensando este fic para dejarlo inconcluso :)


	3. Caminos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En donde Yamaguchi es poco observador, Oikawa es una persona sospechosa, y su relación comienza por cuatro meses con el pie izquierdo. (+ lil worldbuilding que explicaré a fondo en el futuro)

Yamaguchi no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que dejaron la aldea. Un mes, posiblemente, pensaba mientras remontaba el cielo gélido, un mes de volar de día e ir parando en diferentes aldeas de noche, con suerte. Había veces que se encontraban en medio del camino en completa oscuridad, y debían seguir cabalgando hasta llegar a un lugar seguro.

 Una de las veces en que paró para seguir camino en el caballo le preguntó, _Oikawa-san, ¿por qué no podemos descansar en el camino?_

 —Bueno querido aprendiz, eso es fácil. —Comenzó a contestar con una sonrisa torcida y ojos sarcásticos—. Si un par de cuervos consiguieron robarme mientras seguía camino, ¡imagínate lo que podrían hacer mientras estoy durmiendo!

 El joven cuervo se encogió de hombros, avergonzado, pero no siguió preguntando a pesar de querer hacerlo. En ese último mes Oikawa hizo todo tipo de cosas, que si bien para él podrían ser de menor importancia, Yamaguchi estaba seguro que nunca había presenciado tantos hechizos en sus quince años de vida. Quería preguntarle tantas cosas, relacionadas con sus previos hechizos, y también más sobre él, dándose cuenta una tarde que apenas conocía su nombre.

 E incluso eso se puso en duda un día.

 Yamaguchi volvió de atar su caballo en el establo como siempre hacía, justo para presenciar una curiosa escena. Luego de que el posadero le preguntara su nombre, Oikawa respondió tranquilamente con un nombre que él nunca había escuchado antes. Cuando los dos entraron en su habitación, y luego que Oikawa se sacara su capucha, preguntó por fin.

 —¿Quién es Hanamaki?

 —Un viejo amigo mío. —Respondió sin batir el ojo.

 —¿Por qué le dijiste su nombre? —Oikawa soltó una risa.

 —¡Me sorprende lo poco observador que eres, Yama-chan! —Yamaguchi se tensó un poco por el apodo repentino—. Es el nombre que estuve usando todo este último mes.

 —Bueno... —Quiso defenderse con el argumento que él siempre lo mandaba a lidiar con el caballo, pero en vez de eso preguntó otra vez, incomodado por la situación—. ¿Pero por qué?

 También podría, querría, preguntar por qué nunca se sacaba la capucha al entrar en aldeas y en las posadas, o por qué siempre susurraba cosas contra la puerta en todos los lugares a los que iban, pero sentía que eso sería mucho. Oikawa lo miraba en silencio, pensando en quién sabía qué.

 —No sé si te hayas dado cuenta, pero los demonios no son muy bienvenidos en todos lados... —Dijo al fin, y mentiría si dijera que eso no le sorprendió—. ¿Recuerdas en tu aldea, en la forma que ellos me miraron? Y no sólo a mí. —Una sonrisa seca apareció en su rostro, y Yamaguchi sintió un escalofrío al recordar los ojos fríos de su gente. Miró al piso, pero Oikawa siguió hablando—. Además, mi nombre tiene cierta mala fama en algunos lados. Y antes que preguntes algo más, no, no pienso contarte el por qué.

 Eso lo calló por fin, y se quedó mirando el piso con una mueca. Nadie dijo nada hasta que Oikawa terminó lo que sea que estuviera haciendo al susurrar en la puerta, y se desplomó en la cama, sacándose la ropa pesada.

 —Aunque ya que hablamos de eso, tú también tendrías que dejar de transformarte a la vista de todos. Quién sabe con quién nos podríamos encontrar...

 —No tienen nada que preocuparse. Sólo soy un cuervo.

 —Si bueno, tampoco es como si fueras humano. —Respondió con una sonrisa, cerrando los ojos. Yamaguchi lo miró extraño, pero siguió con una sonrisa tentativa.

 —Por lo menos no soy un demonio. —Oikawa alzó una ceja.

 —No, claro que no. Eres un simple hijo de un hada que te cambió al nacer. —Abrió un ojo y lo miró—. De cualquier modo, no lo hagas, puede llamar la atención.

 No le gustaba el tono con el que hablaba, pero estaba muy cansado para replicar y esa conversación no estaba yendo para ningún lado. Se acostó en su propia cama, listo para dormir.

 —Está bien, Oikawa-san.

 

 ¿Se arrepentía de haberle pedido a Oikawa que le enseñara? No particularmente, ya que le había prometido enseñarle cuando por fin estuvieran en territorio de demonios, en su hogar. ¿Se arrepentía de haberle pedido a Oikawa, _específicamente_? Bueno...

 —No puedo esperar a estar en casa, después de todas estas posadas me vendría bien un buen baño caliente. Aunque a ti te vendría mejor. —Comentó con una risa.

 —Oikawa-san, nunca me contó nada de su hogar, ¿cómo es? —Preguntó con una ceja levantada, con un poco de fastidio y curiosidad, agregado al cansancio de haber volado por horas, pero Oikawa sólo negó con el dedo.

 —No no, Yama-chan, recuerda que es una sorpresa. —Respondió y Yamaguchi sólo pudo rodar los ojos.

 Había veces que se arrepentía de haberle pedido a él, específicamente, ya que con el tiempo descubrió que además de escalofriante podría ser realmente excéntrico y extraño. Paranoico también y Yamaguchi estaba cien por ciento seguro que estaba metido en asuntos turbios, pero prefería dejar eso de lado. Un suspiro interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Quisiera estar en casa. —Repitió en voz baja, pero esta vez con un sentimiento curioso. Yamaguchi lo miró expectante para que siguiera hablando, lo cual era obvio que iba a hacer—. Por esta época es temporada de lluvias, ¿sabes?

 —¿Temporada de lluvias?

 —Una semana entera de lluvia, todo el día y noche. —Hizo una mueca, recordando la forma en que entraban las gotas en su humilde casa.

 —Qué horror.

 —Al contrario, esa semana suele ser muy tranquila. —Replicó, sin decir nada más. Yamaguchi pensó que iba a agregar algo, pero luego de un par de minutos de los cascos del caballo llenando el silencio entre los dos él decidió preguntar, con genuina curiosidad.

 —¿Por qué?

 —Los demonios no practican magia durante esos días. —No podía ver su cara, pero podía sentir una sonrisa en sus palabras—. Descansan sus poderes, mientras que la energía natural de la lluvia nutre la ciudad. —Yamaguchi se quedó en silencio, un poco sorprendido por esa declaración y también por la sinceridad con la que hablaba su maestro.

 —No sabía que la lluvia haga eso... —Se mordió el labio, antes de seguir—. En mi aldea siempre fue algo malo. Las calles se inundaban, los caminos quedaban hechos barro, y caía agua dentro de las casas. A veces podías conseguir varios animales pequeños que murieron en la inundación, pero en general las lluvias traían mala suerte.

 Para su sorpresa, luego de unos segundos en silencio Oikawa rió, disipando la atmósfera tranquila que se había comenzado a formar.

 —Esa es la diferencia entre nosotros, Yama-chan. —Su voz dejó de tener ese tono solemne que había adoptado y volvió al burlón de siempre, con un semitono agresivo que Yamaguchi no pudo evitar notar—. Si sólo hubieras ido a mi reino desde el principio en vez de quedarte en esa aldea tuya.

 —Yo... ¿perdón? —No sabía que decir ante tal acusación—. Es la primera vez que salgo de mi aldea, ¿sabes? No tenía forma de-

 Oikawa chasqueó la lengua, girándose hacia él.

 —Si tanto querías aprender magia podrías haber investigado más acerca del mundo que te rodeaba, ¿no? —Se quedó callado sin saber que contestar, molesto por sus comentarios, cuando el demonio volvió a mirar al camino—. Creo que ya descansaste lo suficiente.

 ¿Se arrepentía de haberle pedido a Oikawa que le enseñe? A veces, definitivamente, pensaba mientras volvía a remontar vuelo sin siquiera responder.

 

 A pesar de su curiosidad general y asombro por todos los nuevos escenarios que conocía, Yamaguchi se estaba cansando. Los meses a vuelo, los encuentros extraños de su maestro con gente más que sospechosa y la progresiva molestia que tomaba éste hacia él estaban agotando su paciencia. Realmente quería no pensar en eso, pero ya hacía, ¿cuánto? ¿cuatro meses? que estaban en viaje y se notaba que los dos estaban al borde de algo.

 Fue por eso que el cuervo casi llora de alegría cuando Oikawa paró en medio del camino un día y le gritó que bajara, para decirle con una gran sonrisa.

 —Bienvenido, Yama-chan, a tu nuevo hogar. —Comenzó, señalando con la mano un gran terreno en la lejanía, grandes casas de varios tamaños dentro de una enorme barrera con un castillo alzándose en el medio. Su sonrisa se contagió, y Yamaguchi exhaló un gran suspiro, al mismo tiempo que observaba la ciudad con admiración.

 —Es hermosa. —Dejó escapar, sintiendo que en esos meses nunca había visto un lugar con tanto resplandor como aquel. La ciudad brillaba, estando rodeada por un mar de energía.

 —Lo sé. —Respondió Oikawa con una risa orgullosa, y Yamaguchi podía notar como sus palabras sonaban livianas por primera vez—. Esta ciudad creció para ser grande y bella luego de la guerra. Me alegra tanto volver por fin...

 —¿Guerra? —Lo escuchó suspirar, aunque sin rastro de malicia esta vez.

 —Tantas cosas que no sabes, querido aprendiz, pero ahora no es el momento. Ven.

 Se sentó con él en su caballo, capuchas idénticas mientras se acercaron a las puertas de la barrera. Había un par de guardias en cada lado del camino, un aparente humano y un demonio, y si bien no parecían hostiles con nadie que pasaba, Yamaguchi se encogió sobre sí mismo con temor. Finalmente fue su turno y uno de los guardias les indicó que se sacaran las capuchas, pero para su sorpresa Oikawa sólo se la saco lo suficiente para que él viera bien su cara. El guardia abrió sus ojos con incredulidad.

 —¿O-Oikawa-san, eres tú? —Susurró, mientras que él volvía a esconderse detrás de las telas con una sonrisa.

 —En carne y hueso, Kindaichi-kun.

 —¿Qué pasó? Todo el mundo dice que desapareciste luego de esa pelea. Algunos afirmaron que moriste.

 —Por favor, Kindaichi, ¿crees que una simple pelea de bar sería lo suficiente para matarme?

 —Yo nunca pensé eso, señor. —Respondió el con una sonrisa, hasta que miró a su alrededor con inquietud—. Le avisaré a Iwaizumi-san de inmediato, él estuvo bastante tenso desde que recibió las noticias.

 —Infórmale. —Terminó con seriedad. Yamaguchi miró el intercambio entre los dos sin entender ni una palabra de lo que estaban diciendo, mirando nervioso al otro guardia que observaba también a su compañero con una ceja levantada. Se hizo un silencio entre los dos y al darse cuenta vio como el guardia, Kindaichi, lo miraba con curiosidad.

 —¿Y él? —Preguntó, y Oikawa lo miró de reojo.

 —Yama-chan, sácate la capucha.

 Él tragó saliva, pero se dejó mostrar con timidez.

 —Y-Yamaguchi Tadashi. —Susurró él, sin saber qué otra cosa hacer. Kindaichi le sonrió.

 —Kindaichi Yuutaro, mucho gusto.

 —Desde ahora él va a ser mi aprendiz. —Agregó Oikawa, mientras comenzaba su camino hacia el castillo. Kindaichi lo miró con sorpresa de nuevo, pero el demonio siguió, girándose para que lo escuchara—. Ahora ve a decirle a Iwa-chan que estoy aquí, tú sabes como odia las sorpresas.

 Yamaguchi se lo quedó mirando, como le decía algo a su compañero y luego salía corriendo para el otro lado. Sonrió un poco, tranquilizándose a penas, y finalmente volvió su mirada hacia el camino.

 ¡Ya adentro había tantas cosas para ver! Las ciudades en las que había estado lo habían dejado maravillado, pero no se comparaban con aquella. Humanos, demonios y otras diversas especies iban y venían por las calles y callejones, ya sea comprando o sólo caminando por allí. Los cascos del caballo resonaban sobre las calles de piedra, y los ojos de Yamaguchi iban de un lado para el otro, hasta que finalmente se posaron en el lugar al que se dirigían. El gran castillo, con torres oscuras que cortaban el cielo celeste y blanco.

 —Impresionante, ¿no? —Preguntó Oikawa con un tono de orgullo en su voz y una sonrisa. Yamaguchi asintió, susurrando una afirmativa sin poder agregar nada más—. Ya me parecía. Y créeme que es incluso mejor por adentro.

 —¿Estuviste ahí adentro?

 —¡Claro que sí! —Le respondió mientras reía y con una ceja levantada—. ¿De dónde crees que vengo?

 No contestó, demasiado fascinado con todas las cosas que sus ojos captaban.

 

 Terminando el camino a pie ya dentro de la gran estructura, Yamaguchi trataba de absorber todo detalle que vieran sus ojos, fácilmente abrumado por todo ello. El castillo en sí era prácticamente tan grande como su propia aldea, y por un momento pensó que era una lástima que Tsukishima no estuviera ahí para ver aquello.

 Una mano en su hombro lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y levantó su mirada hacia Oikawa.

 —Yama-chan, entiendo que el castillo te maraville, pero tenemos cosas que hacer antes de descansar. —Apoyó su brazo detrás de su espalda y comenzó a guiarlo más rápido por un corredor especifico—. Cosas que hacer, personas que conocer...

 —¿Personas?

 —Si, hay alguien específicamente que-

 —OIKAWA.

 Su sonrisa se congeló, mientras que se escuchaba la puerta del otro lado del pasillo abrirse abruptamente. Un joven de pelo negro se hizo paso con expresión enfurecida, y Yamaguchi sintió miedo al ver como Oikawa retrocedía un poco, alzando sus manos y riendo un poco.

 —¡Iwa-chan-! —Comenzó él, hasta que el humano (¿Iwaizumi?) se detuvo en frente de ellos agarrándolo del cuello de la capucha.

 —¡¿DONDE crees que estuviste por los últimos _cuatro meses_?! ¡Era un viaje de ocho, no de doce! —Para la sorpresa de Yamaguchi, comenzó a zarandear a su maestro—. ¡Voy a matarte!

 Sin saber dónde meterse, Yamaguchi hizo lo mejor que sabía hacer. Rápidamente se transformó en cuervo y se escondió detrás de un estandarte mientras que veía ese curioso humano reclamarle varias cosas al demonio, mientras él sólo trataba de contestar cortadamente. Los gritos fueron y vinieron, hasta que luego de agarrarlo por los hombros Oikawa hizo algo que sorprendió a los dos y abrazó al humano con fuerza. Iwaizumi se congeló unos segundos, y el cuervo lo vio suspirar antes de envolver sus brazos por detrás de su espalda.

 Luego de un rato vio como le pegaba en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, separándose. El humano estaba mucho más tranquilo, pero seguía teniendo el ceño fruncido mientras que Oikawa lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona. Desde donde estaba, Yamaguchi podía notar que hablaban pero no podía escuchar lo que decían, hasta que su maestro comenzó a ver para todos lados finalmente fijando su mirada de desaprobación en él.

 Por primera vez Iwaizumi se percató de su presencia, y lo miró con una ceja levantada, al mismo tiempo que Oikawa le señalaba con la mano que se acercara. Con cuidado voló hasta allá, destransformándose detrás de él aun un tanto intimidado por la presencia de Iwaizumi, hasta que su mirada se tornó en una de sorpresa.

 —¿Un cambiaformas? —Preguntó en un susurro, más para sí mismo que para él, antes de echarle una rápida mirada a su amigo y luego carraspear—. Perdón por lo que viste, soy Iwaizumi Hajime, jefe de guardia. Gusto en conocerte.

 Y a partir de esas palabras inclinó su cabeza. Yamaguchi se lo quedó mirando con sorpresa, desacostumbrado a ese tipo de formalidades hacia él, hasta que sintió el codo de Oikawa clavándose en su costado, e imitó entonces el saludo de Iwaizumi.

 —Y-yo soy Yamaguchi Tadashi, el gusto es mío...

 Iwaizumi asintió, para luego fruncir un poco el ceño con confusión.

 —Ahora... No me malentiendas, Yamaguchi, ¿pero qué exactamente estás haciendo aquí?

 —Bueno, yo...

 Oikawa de repente carraspeó, robándose la atención de los dos.

 —¿No es obvio, Iwa-chan? —Sonrió, agarrándolo de los hombros—. ¡Esta pobre alma desgraciada quiere aprender el don de la magia, bajo mi tutela!

 Yamaguchi hizo una mueca, pero se giró hacia Iwaizumi para confirmar sus palabras. Aunque antes que pudiera decir algo él preguntó secamente, con el ceño fruncido.

 —¿Qué?

 —Es una historia muy larga. Pasaron muchas cosas en esos meses y prometo que te contaré más tarde, ¡pero el punto es: tengo un aprendiz! ¿No es genial?

  Los tres se quedaron en silencio, Iwaizumi con una mirada de incredulidad, Oikawa con una gran sonrisa, y Yamaguchi incómodamente mirando entre ellos, sin estar seguro si debería decir algo para no quedarse sin maestro, o quedarse callado. Finalmente Iwaizumi tomó una bocanada de aire y se masajeó las sienes.

 —Explícame por favor cómo piensas hacer eso. ¿Él es un cuervo, no? Pensé que eran incapaces de aprender magia. Sin ofender. —Terminó, sus ojos posándose por unos segundos en el cuervo. Yamaguchi abrió la boca para contestarle cuando Oikawa lo interrumpió.

 —Ahí es donde te equivocas, Iwa-chan. Tú conoces la historia, sabes que esto podía pasar. Además, —Agregó con una expresión de suficiencia—, ¿quién mejor para hacer eso que el mismo rey de los demonios?

 Intercambiaron un par de palabras más antes que un ruido los interrumpiera. Yamaguchi se apoyó en la pared más próxima sintiendo como sus piernas se aflojaban.

 —¿Rey...?

 — _Príncipe_ , pero le gusta alardear.

 —¡Iwa-chan!

 — _¿¡Príncipe!?_

 —Sí, claro, —Respondió con una ceja levantada— ¿No es obv-?

 —¡Yo pensé, yo pensé que eras un demonio normal! —Exclamó con una mano en el pecho— ¡Nunca pensé que fueras el príncipe!

 La sonrisa de Oikawa se borró y lo miró con sus ojos entrecerrados.

 —¿Qué?

 —¡N-nunca mencionaste eso!

 —¿Pensé que ya lo sabías? Quiero decir, todo el mundo conoce al príncipe, ¿por qué creías que nunca revelaba mi cara y cambiaba mi nombre?

 —¡Sólo pensé que eras una persona muy extraña y un poco turbia, nada más!

 Oikawa no alcanzó a contestar, demasiado ofendido y al mismo tiempo al ser interrumpido por la risa de Iwaizumi. No duró mucho, y finalmente se giró a Yamaguchi con un tinte de preocupación en sus previa y brevemente coloridos ojos.

 —Yamaguchi, espera. ¿Estás diciendo que le pediste a un demonio cualquiera que te enseñara magia sin siquiera saber si podías hacerlo o no? Eso es... peligroso, por no decir más.

 Él se quedó unos segundos en silencio, más que nada para calmarse de su epifanía, hasta que por fin contestó.

 —Yo... yo sí sé hacer magia...

 —¿En serio? —Asintió, y tragó saliva. Miró por unos segundos a Oikawa, que lo miraba a su vez con el ceño fruncido antes de suspirar y hacerle unos gestos con la mano.

 —Muéstrale lo que sabes hacer.

 Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y levantó su mano, haciendo brotar pequeñas llamas de color negro de sus dedos, hasta que con la otra las separó para tener una en cada mano. Las llamas tenían reflejos rojos y naranjas en las puntas, y por primera vez hasta podía sentir un cierto calor amortiguado provenir de ellas. Con una sonrisa levantó la vista, y un sentimiento de orgullo lo inundó al ver la expresión sorprendida de Iwaizumi. Oikawa, por el otro lado, lo miraba en silencio, hasta que con una mano le robó una de las llamas mientras no lo estaba mirando.

 —Impresionante. —Dijo sin inmutarse, examinando la llama, hasta que con un movimiento de mano el color negro se transformó en un naranja rabioso, y una oleada de calor le pegó al cuervo. Oikawa entonces sonrió, mostrando sus colmillos—. Aunque todavía tienes mucho que aprender.

 Él miró el fuego, el fuego real, con iguales cantidades de admiración y envidia, pero finalmente deshizo el suyo mientras asentía. El silencio reinó por unos segundos, hasta que Iwaizumi le puso una mano en el hombro.

 —Yamaguchi, ¿Oikawa te mostró ya tu habitación? —Él alzó una ceja.

 —No.

 —Está bien... —A continuación le hizo unas señas a un guardia que se encontraba por allí, pidiéndole que lo llevara a un cuarto en específico—. Necesito hablar con Oikawa acerca de un par de cosas, así que ve y acomódate en el mientras tanto, ¿está bien?

 En esos últimos cuatro meses Iwaizumi era la única persona que lo había tratado medianamente bien, y con una sonrisa hizo una pequeña reverencia, antes de seguir al guardia hacia su nueva habitación.

 —Gracias, Iwaizumi-san.

 

* * *

 

 —¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —Preguntó Iwaizumi una vez que el cuervo había desaparecido de su vista, cualquier rastro de simpatía borrada de su rostro—. Volver cuatro meses más tarde y no decir nada es una cosa, ¿pero traer contigo un aprendiz?

 —¿Qué hay de malo en ello? —Preguntó a su vez el demonio, con una ceja levantada—. Tú tomas a todo el mundo bajo tu ala, ¿por qué yo no podría hacerlo?

 —Oikawa, eso es diferente, y lo sabes. —Se pasó una mano por su cabello, molesto—. Es obvio que apenas lo soportas, ¿por qué lo harías?

 —Él me lo pidió y yo acepté. Pensé que querías que fuera un mejor príncipe, después de todo. —Le sonrió secamente—. Qué mejor forma de ser un ejemplo a seguir que ser uno bondadoso.

 Los dos se quedaron en silencio, Iwaizumi fulminándolo con la mirada, hasta que Oikawa suspiró.

 —Que poca fe me tienes, Iwa-chan...—Su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca—. Quiero ser más fuerte, y tal vez enseñándole algunas cosas me ayude a mí también. Nada más.

 —¿Más fuerte? Ya eres el príncipe.

 —Si quiero ser rey necesito más poder, y lo sabes.

 —...—Iwaizumi podía ver que había algo más detrás de esa respuesta, pero finalmente su mueca de molestia se tornó cansada—. Oikawa...

 —Iwa-chan. —Le puso una mano en el hombro, y sonrió de una manera que hacía mucho no veía—. Tranquilízate. Mientras ese cuervo siga en este castillo, no haré nada para lastimarlo. Lo prometo.

 Él lo miró por unos segundos, finalmente suspirando y girándose hacia el pasillo.

 —Trata de mantener tu promesa esta vez.

 No vio la reacción de su mejor amigo, pero siendo sincero, no quería hacerlo.

 —Vamos, mi aprendiz seguro nos está esperando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kindaichi sólo habló cinco lineas y aun así consideré hacer un au en donde yama terminaba con él en vez de Oikawa omg lo shippeo con demasiada gente (y en el documento original él también tenía onda con iwaizumi lmao)
> 
> El siguiente capitulo se va a enfocar más en el entrenamiento de magia (por fin!), aunque no se olviden el au en que estamos.


	4. Entrenamiento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya estoy a la mitad del siguiente, pero omg pensé que este cap ya lo había publicado hace dos meses ya ;_;

Los primeros días en el castillo fueron, en resumen, extraños. Luego de cuatro meses de ir de aquí para allá casi sin descansar, la calma absoluta de esos días resultaba muy chocante.

 No recordaba exactamente cómo había pensado que comenzaría su entrenamiento, o qué pasaría cuando llegara al hogar del demonio, pero ciertamente no se había preparado para lo que pasó. Mientras la gente se arremolinaba dentro y fuera del castillo exaltados por la presencia del príncipe luego de un año ausente, gente que Yamaguchi veía desde su cuarto de huéspedes, él permanecía ahí con una gran cantidad de libros diversos, o caminando por los largos pasillos mientras Iwaizumi o Kindaichi u otro guardia le mostraban el lugar. Estaba irónicamente lo más tranquilo que había estado en mucho tiempo

 Más allá de de la extrañes del asunto y de las nuevas comodidades, de vez en cuando aparecían mensajeros del principie, dándole a entender que Oikawa no se había olvidado de él aparentemente y al mismo tiempo que recordaba cosas que le dijo previamente. Uno de los primeros días aparecieron unos hombres con tijeras _para arreglar su cabello, que ya estaba demasiado largo y desarreglado_ , según dijo Oikawa. E inmediatamente después tomó ese baño caliente que tanto quería que él tomara. Recibió nuevas ropas, y se abstuvo de preguntar donde habían ido a parar las otras con nerviosismo.

 Fue una semana después que vio por fin a Oikawa en persona, y que el entrenamiento comenzó.

 

 Estaba sentado en un costado de su cama, tratando de escribir una carta interesante para mandar luego a casa, cuando alguien abrió la puerta sobresaltándolo un poco.

 —¿Yamaguchi-kun? —Él asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa. En la puerta, el guardia de cabello rapado y ojos amables le respondió la sonrisa, antes de decir—. Oikawa lo está esperando en el jardín. ¿Sabe dónde...?

 —S-si, gracias. Voy enseguida.

 El guardia dio una última reverencia y desapareció detrás de la puerta. Yamaguchi entonces fue al baño a prepararse, comenzando con ponerse su ropa nueva y verse al espejo con extrañez. Sus ropas, largas y de color oscuro, eran tan similares y al mismo tiempo diferentes de los abrigos gris sucio de su hogar. Su cabello, antes largo pasando sus hombros, a penas pasaba sus orejas ahora. Sus ojos seguían teniendo las ojeras de siempre -dudaba que algún día se le fueran-, pero aun así su rostro se veía tan diferente.

 Sus ojos pasaron del espejo a donde estaba colgado el collar de su madre, y una sonrisa escapó de sus labios mientras lo agarraba y observaba la pequeña piedra verde. Finalmente se lo puso y la apretó contra su pecho. Ah, si su madre estuviera ahí se sentiría orgullosa de él.

 —Por fin estoy aprendiendo magia, mamá... —Tomó una gran bocanada de aire tratando de calmar sus nervios, y bajó las escaleras.

 Encontró al demonio parado sobre el pasto, mirando al castillo con expresión pensativa, hasta que lo vio llegar y se giró con una mueca.

 —Yama-chan, por fin llegas. ¿Trajiste el canalizador? —Él le mostró el collar y Oikawa sonrió—. Bien, perfecto... Antes que nada, ¿alguna vez lo usaste mientras practicabas?

 —No... Nunca pensé que fuera importante hasta que usted me lo dijo. —Tratarlo de usted por primera vez era extraño, pero desde que descubrió que era el príncipe no sabía cómo dirigirse hacia él. Su sonrisa mal disimulada, si bien duró unos pocos segundos, le dio la respuesta que necesitaba.

 —Y ese fue tu primer error, aprendiz. Verás, cuando los demonios comienzan a aprender magia de pequeños, se les da un amuleto para que aprendan a canalizar su magia y todo eso. Tendría que funcionar de la misma manera contigo, teniendo en cuenta que eres un cuervo... Dime, a pesar de poseer mi libro y de practicar por meses eso no te sirvió de mucho, ¿no?

 Él se encogió con vergüenza.

 —Bueno... no, pero-

 —No, tu energía y tu poder estaban dispersos y débil. —Sentenció sin mirarlo—. Eso es lo que pasa cuando alguien como tú comienza a aprender magia sin los artículos necesarios. —Yamaguchi frunció el ceño, susurrando.

 —Eso es bastante injusto. —Oikawa rió, aunque el cuervo percibió la amargura en su voz.

 —Agradece a la genética. —Cuando se giró, cualquier rastro de sonrisa se borró de su rostro—. Como decía, tus poderes, fuera de esa demostración que hiciste cuando nos conocimos (que, honestamente, no es _tan_  impresionante dadas las circunstancias), son bastantes limitados. Es por eso que comenzaremos con lo más básico posible. Aprenderás a usar tu amuleto para así pasar a cosas más difíciles, ¿entiendes?

 —Si... Supongo. ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso?

 —Cierra los ojos.

 Yamaguchi lo miró unos segundos sin poder evitar dudar, pero finalmente los cerró. Segundos más tarde Oikawa siguió hablando.

 —Respira lentamente, y luego concéntrate en donde sientas el frío de la piedra. Cuando lo tengas, trata de sentir la energía del amuleto. Deberías de poder sentir también tu propia energía fluyendo hacía allá, pero al ser la primera vez tal vez sea poco lo que sientas, quien sabe. Ahora toda la energía que tengas envíala hacia tu mano, y dime cuando lo tengas.

 Yamaguchi hizo todos los pasos, uno por uno, fallando varias veces en el proceso. Podía sentir algunas _cosas_  fluyendo dentro de él, _suponía_ , pero tampoco estaba seguro de ello. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de ejercicios, y querría decir que los hacía con calma, pero podía sentir su frustración más que la supuesta energía que tendría que estar sintiendo.

 —Yama-chan, —Dijo Oikawa, rompiendo el silencio luego de unos cuantos minutos y sobresaltando a Yamaguchi en el proceso—, esto no está funcionando.

 —P-perdón, pero yo...

 —A ver, piensa en esto. ¿Cuándo te conviertes en cuervo no sientes cómo tu energía cambia o... no sé, previsualizas _algo_? Ugh sueno como Iwa-chan, nunca le cuentes esto.

 Nunca había pensado mucho en lo que sentía cuando se transformaba en cuervo. Para él era tan natural como respirar, pero aun así trató teniendo eso en mente. Tardó unos cuantos minutos más, pero finalmente sintió algo fluyendo dentro de él y cómo su piel se erizaba a su paso. Tomó un gran respiro, usando toda su concentración para hacer lo que Oikawa le dijo, hasta que por fin sintió un cosquilleo en sus dedos. Sonrió un poco, antes de decir y tratando de no sonar tan emocionado como realmente estaba.

 —Ya lo tengo.

 —Por fin. Ahora haz un fuego, y abre los ojos.

 Hacer un fuego ya de por si no era difícil, pero en ese momento se sintió incluso más fácil que de costumbre. Cuando abrió sus ojos, vio el conocido fuego negro de forma diferente. Generalmente cuando lo hacía, se veía como las llamas de una fogata. Débil, pero con diferentes formas. Ahora se veía como la luz de una vela, pequeña y completamente opaca.

 —¿Por qué se ve así?

 —Porque concentraste tu energía, obviamente. Antes tu fuego se _veía_  poderoso, pero sólo era una rápida proyección, estaba desordenado y no servía de mucho más que para demostrar que tienes magia. Ahora estás usando la gran mayoría de tu fuerza para hacer eso. Felicidades.

 Yamaguchi miró a la pequeña flama negra, que no debía superar los diez centímetros, e hizo una mueca.

 —¿Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer?

 Oikawa rió secamente.

 —¿Qué, no era lo que esperabas? ¿Acaso esperabas **más**? —Él no contestó, ni tampoco lo miró, y a los segundos escuchó un pequeño suspiro y un chasquido de lengua—. De todos modos, es por eso que estás aquí, ¿no?

 Sólo ahí se dignó a hacer contacto visual, y Oikawa alzó una ceja. No se lo veía feliz, pero estaba listo.

 —Vamos, eso es apenas el principio.

 

 Los primeros días y semanas lo pasó de esa manera, concentrando su poder y haciendo varios ejercicios para que la llama crezca. A Yamaguchi no le gustaba admitirlo, ya que había soñado tanto con estar ahí practicando, pero no podía evitar estar decepcionado y un poco dolido. No sólo por lo básico del ejercicio sino también por lo mucho que le costaba.

 A las primeras horas de la mañana, y a las últimas antes de irse a dormir, seguía practicando a pesar de las palabras de cuidado de Iwaizumi. Sabía que él se preocupaba por sus estudios, por alguna razón, pero no podía quedarse ahí sin hacer nada. Tenía que mejorar, necesitaba hacerlo para seguir.

 Hasta que por fin un día la expresión de Oikawa cambió, de su neutral molesto inicial a una diversión calmada, y con las cejas levantadas comenzó.

 —Yama-chan, creo que ya pasaste mucho tiempo haciendo eso ¿no te parece?

 Yamaguchi lo miró extrañado por su cambio de posición, pero aun así una sonrisa somnolienta asomó por sus labios. Hasta que una inseguridad habitual volvió a asentarse

 —¿Estoy lo suficientemente entrenado...?

 —No te preocupes, —Le dijo con una sonrisa grande, dejando al descubierto sus colmillos—, seguirás entrenando en la marcha. ¡Sigamos, que no hay tiempo que perder!

 No estaba seguro de qué tiempo estaba hablando, pero volvió a sonreir con fuerza listo para lo que sea que le ordenara hacer. Lamentablemente, no le tomó mucho tiempo para darse cuenta que no estaba tan listo como hubiera querido.

 

 Al principio fueron cosas fáciles que él podía hacer, como hechizos elementales o mover objetos, cosas que si bien requerían concentración y energía él se encontró a sí mismo siendo capaz de hacerlas. Yamaguchi comenzaba a sentirse bien con sus propios méritos, cuando comenzaron a ponerse cada vez más complicadas.

 Si bien allá, lejos y hace tiempo en su casa en la aldea, había estudiado todo lo que podía una y otra vez y seguía haciéndolo todos los días que podía en el castillo, la práctica de campo era mucho más diferente de lo que había creído. Podía sentir como fluía la energía dentro de él, pero al mismo tiempo el agotamiento físico y mental lo dejaban exhausto para el final del día. En esos días lo que lo reconfortaba, y le impedía de irse, era saber que estaba mejorando lentamente.

 Aunque a veces sentía que era demasiado lentamente. Más lento de lo que aprendía. Y a veces sentía que Oikawa no se lo ponía fácil tampoco, como si lo hiciera más difícil a propósito, como si quisiera que él se rindiera. Sabía que su relación con el demonio todavía era fina, y no le gustaría acusarlo de algo tan serio, pero en días en donde su cabeza se nublaba por el agotamiento y lo veía con una expresión irreflexiva no podía evitar dudar.

 Un día luego de una jornada larga notó la ausencia de una voz en el castillo, y le preguntó a Kindaichi, con el cual había formado una buena relación y se sentía cómodo hablando.

 —¿E Iwaizumi-san? Hace un tiempo que no lo veo. —Trató de sonar normal como si no hubiera estado al límite de la fatiga minutos atrás. Kindaichi estaba a su vez más tranquilo de su trabajo, y no captó ésto. En vez de ello, alzó una ceja.

 —¿Oikawa no te dijo? —Él sólo negó con la cabeza—. Iwaizumi se fue hace unas semanas en una misión. Dijo que volvería en un mes si todo salía bien.

 —Ah...

 Los siguientes días se pusieron cada vez más complicados, hasta que finalmente podía sentir como si su espíritu se iba de su cuerpo, sudando y sintiendo su pulso peligrosamente lento, cuando algo pasó. Estaba a punto de caer exhausto cuando unos brazos fuertes lo agarraron por detrás, y lo apoyaron gentilmente en el pasto.

 Pensó por un momento que por fin había muerto, pero mientras volvía a la realidad vio como Iwaizumi de todas las personas agarraba al demonio del cuello, y lo bajó lentamente hacia su nivel.

 —Oikawa... —Su voz tenía un filo peligroso, y a pesar de no poder ver el rostro de Oikawa, podía ver la forma en que sus manos se apretaban sobre los hombros del humano, como si quisiera sacárselo de encima pero no pudiera.

 —Iwa-chan, ¿qué estás-?

 —¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

 —Entrenando a mí-

 — _¿Entrenando?_   —Preguntó con fuerza, y Yamaguchi se encogió en sí mismo por la potencia de su voz—. ¡Vi como casi lo matas desde el castillo!

 —Las prácticas de magia siempre pueden ser peligrosas. —Contestó sin batir un ojo.

 —Estás haciendo esto demasiado difícil. Los guardias me contaron-

 —No sé qué estuviste escuchando cuando llegaste pero te aseguro que soy justo.

 —Oikawa, no vuelvas a mentirme-

 —Yo hice todo lo que pude, no es mi culpa que siga siendo débil luego de mi entrenamiento.

 —¿¡Débil!? ¿Te estás escuchando? Tú... —Iwaizumi siguió hablando, el veneno en su voz mezclándose con el enojo y la pena de su cara, pero Yamaguchi ya no los estaba escuchando.

  _¿Débil?_  Se repitió mentalmente con la vista pegada al suelo. Él sabía que avanzaba lento y que estaba lejos de ser el mejor, pero el escuchar esas palabras del demonio...

 Él no estaba preparado para algo así.

 Era su culpa seguir siendo así de débil.

 Después de todos los meses entrenando.

 Pensar que realmente creyó que había estado mejorando, cuando en realidad era el mismo cuervo inexperto y débil de la aldea y muy lejos de su hogar. Incluso sabiendo que era imposible, se sentía peor que eso. Era realmente patético.

 Se mordió el labio, sintiéndose enojado consigo mismo y el escozor detrás de los ojos lo hacía todo peor. ¡Llora, Tadashi, que es lo único que puedes hacer bien! Sin darse cuenta un quejido lastimero escapó sus labios y sus puños fuertemente apretados contra la tierra resecaron el pasto a su alrededor.

 —¿Yamaguchi? —Escuchó a la voz preocupada de Iwaizumi decir cuando la pelea amainó un poco.

 —Perdón... Por no ser bueno... por no ser lo suficientemente bueno para esto. ¡Pero estoy tratando, ¿está bien?! —Apoyó su cabeza en el piso—, ¡Trato todos los días y no funciona para nada! Yo sigo... sigo siendo patético... —Agregó eso último en un susurro hasta que su voz se apagó por fin, silencio siendo sólo interrumpido por el ruido de las hojas a lo lejos y sus sollozos ahogados.

 

 Iwaizumi se lo quedó mirando con pena, y luego miró a su amigo con enojo y reproche. Oikawa lo miraba de costado, sin poder esconder su pena en ese momento. Pena, y algo más. Iwaizumi entonces lo agarró del brazo, sin decir nada pero con sentimiento en los ojos, y él sólo pudo poner una mueca y suspirar.

 —Yamaguchi. —El cuervo tuvo un visible escalofrío, y alzó la mirada. Patético, enojado, frustrado y llorando. Oikawa realmente odiaba admitirlo, pero en ese momento ciertamente le hacía recordar a sí mismo cuando era joven. Frunció el ceño inconscientemente, pero lo trató de suavizar al verlo encogerse más en sí mismo—. Lo siento.

 —... ¿Qué?

 —Tal vez haya... incrementado la dificultad de los ejercicios. —A propósito, pensó en silencio ignorando la mirada de enojo mudo de su mejor amigo—. Sí, admito que lo hice más difícil. Quería probarte.

 Los dos hombres se lo quedaron mirando con incredulidad, y justo cuando Oikawa veía a Iwaizumi fruncir el ceño antes de decir algo, Yamaguchi habló con voz quebradiza.

 —¿Y?

 —¿Y qué?

 —Ya me probaste... —Se secó la cara con un brazo, y lo volvió a mirar casi con esperanza—. ¿Cómo estoy?

 Oikawa se lo quedó mirando, inspeccionando su rostro turbio de diferentes emociones, viendo su determinación contrastar con el camino de lágrimas en su mejilla. Toda mentira tenía un poco de verdad, pensó finalmente, agitando su mano.

 —No eres el mejor. Pero se nota la diferencia de cuando llegaste. —Una sonrisa seca asomó por su rostro—. Felicitaciones.

 Podía sentir la mirada de desaprobación de Iwaizumi, pero los dos se sorprendieron cuando Yamaguchi sonrió con sus ojos todavía rojos del llanto. Incluso se lo agradeció. Se quedó a un lado mientras él se levantaba y mirando al cielo con una pequeña mueca, hasta que finalmente dijo.

 —Yama-chan. —Él lo miró con sus grandes ojos castaños—. Por hoy descansa. Mañana volveremos a seguir con el entrenamiento, sin trampas esta vez. —Agregó eso último mirando a Iwaizumi, y antes que éste se fuera habiendo acabado ya con el argumento Oikawa siguió con una sonrisa—. Iwa-chan, ven tú también si tienes tiempo. Vamos a practicar algo nuevo, y sé que te encantaría estar aquí.

 Iwaizumi miró a Yamaguchi por unos segundos antes de volver a mirarlo a él, con seriedad y obviamente pensando algo.

 —No te preocupes, haré tiempo para esto.

 Y con eso se fue, seguido luego de unos minutos por un Yamaguchi ya calmado. Oikawa lo miró desde su posición en el campo e hizo una mueca. Había perdido una oportunidad ese día, pero no sabía si se sentía mal por eso, o por haberse sentido identificado con el cuervo. No pensó que terminaría así al aceptar instruirlo.

 Pero ya había aceptado, y ya juró enseñarle más sinceramente. En el futuro se encargará de las consecuencias, sean cual sean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los multichapter no son mi especialidad, como notaran, pero estoy tratando de dejar algunos indicios y cosas para futuros caps (aunque los que posta esperaban más del estilo entrenamiento perdón pero no es el foco de la historia ;w;)
> 
> No me convence mucho este capitulo pero el siguiente va a tener más contenido, lo prometo, y un nuevo personaje :3 adivinen quien :3c
> 
> Espero les haya gustado, y no olviden dejar un comentario si les gustó ^^


End file.
